


Medley

by Lily_Aoraki



Series: Back to the 80's [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: 80's Music, Attempt at Humor, Karaoke, M/M, Post-Hades War, Some Gold Saints are real showmen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Aoraki/pseuds/Lily_Aoraki
Summary: Premier texte de la série "Back to the 80's": des OS construits autour de chansons des années 80, dans des genres et avec des personnages variés.
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Series: Back to the 80's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789984
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Medley

**Author's Note:**

> Un certain besoin de légèreté pendant le confinement et le visionnage du film Bohemian Rapsody m'ont plongée dans un revival musical des années 80… Qui a à son tour inspiré ce recueil: des OS construits autour de chansons des 80's, sous forme de songfics ou un peu différemment. 
> 
> Pour ce premier texte, je m'essaie à l'humour, c'est une première et pas forcément mon registre de prédilection, mais j'espère que vous prendrez tout de même plaisir à le lire.
> 
> Tous mes remerciements à ma chère Phedrelia pour son enthousiasme sans lequel ce projet n'aurait sans doute pas vu le jour, ses encouragements et sa relecture attentive.
> 
> J'assume mes goûts musicaux douteux, mais je m'excuse par avance de vous les infliger...
> 
> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya et tous les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

\- Mec, t’es sûr que c’est pas un peu too much?

\- … Dit Monsieur la rock-star…

\- Ça n’a rien à voir, moi c’est juste mon physique, répliqua modestement Milo du Scorpion.

\- C’est ça, ouais.

\- Change pas de sujet. Je dis pas que ça te va pas, hein. Sur moi, ça marcherait. Sur Angelo, ou sur Dite, ça marcherait. Mais ton juge, là, je suis pas sûr que ça soit bien son genre.

\- Pas son genre ? Putain, mais si c’est pas son genre, c’est que _je_ suis pas son genre. Et si je suis pas son genre, tu peux me dire pourquoi il arrête pas de me bouffer des yeux comme si j’étais le seul timbre qui manque à sa collection ?

\- …

\- …

\- … Toi, t’as encore passé du temps fraternel de qualité…

Kanon des Gémeaux cessa de faire les cent pas pour aller chercher une nouvelle bière dans le frigo.

\- T’imagines pas, jeta-t-il en disparaissant dans la cuisine. Il a toujours été chiant, mais alors depuis qu’il s’est mis en tête que stimuler son ambition ou son esprit de compétition allait forcément provoquer une rechute… Il a décidé de se trouver des hobbys inoffensifs pour s’occuper l’esprit. Du coup, quand il ne fait pas des coloriages pour adultes, il me parle de ses timbres… J’en peux plus. J’ai besoin de me défouler, sinon je vais le tuer.

\- Et tu ne peux vraiment pas te défouler autrement qu’en collant un Juge des Enfers dans ton pieu…

\- C’est le seul mec qui me fasse de l’effet, qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise !

\- C’est uniquement par esprit de contradiction.

\- Peut-être, et ça change quoi ? Je suis intéressé. Je suis sûr qu’il l’est aussi. Même toi tu le dis. Et comme j’ai jamais été du genre à attendre que les choses me tombent toutes cuites dans la bouche, je vais faire le premier pas. C’est pas plus compliqué que ça.

\- Je veux bien. Mais là, excuse-moi, c’est plus un pas, c’est du saut en longueur.

Vautré sur un canapé qui avait vu des jours meilleurs dans le salon du huitième temple, Milo jeta un regard à la fois critique et admiratif à Kanon qui revenait, une canette à la main. C’était vrai que ça lui allait bien. Plus que bien, même. Le pantalon de cuir noir moulant et la chemise de soie léopard nouée juste au-dessus du nombril mettaient parfaitement en valeur ses longues jambes, sa chute de reins vertigineuse et ses abdos haute définition. Tenue de nature à séduire n’importe quel être humain normalement constitué. Mais Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne, Juge des Enfers, n’était pas un être humain. Du moins, plus depuis quelques milliers d’années. Quant à « normalement constitué »… Passe encore. En omettant le sourcil.

Que cette créature aux traits sévères, à la politesse aristocratique, au maintien militaire et aux costumes stricts dévore Kanon du regard dès qu’il se trouvait en sa présence, Milo en avait été témoin plus d’une fois au cours des derniers jours. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas rechercher la compagnie du cadet des Gémeaux. Il n’avait jamais relevé les allusions à une possible revanche amicale que celui-ci avait glissées ici et là. Ni tenté de provoquer le moindre contact physique entre eux – au mieux n’avait-il pas esquivé lorsque Kanon l’avait frôlé, tout à fait par hasard, au détour d’un couloir. Difficile, dans ces conditions, de savoir si l’intérêt qu’il portait à son ancien adversaire relevait du désir, de la haine, de la pure curiosité, ou des trois à la fois.

Un autre aurait laissé tomber l’affaire, au vu du manque de répondant de son vis-à-vis, de leurs positions respectives et de la complication supplémentaire amenée par leur historique quelque peu brutal. Mais Milo avait vite réalisé que le cocktail « challenge, interdit et rivalité » avait sur Kanon un effet aphrodisiaque certain. Puisque le Juge ne daignait pas réagir à ses tentatives de rapprochement autrement que par des regards aussi insistants qu’indéchiffrables… Kanon allait le pousser dans ses retranchements et l’obliger à dévoiler ses cartes. Tout simplement.

Ça se comprenait. Est-ce que cette louable entreprise n’aurait pas mérité un peu plus de subtilité, toutefois…?

Enfin en même temps, une Galaxian Explosion, ce n’était pas le comble de la subtilité non plus.

\- De toute façon si c’est trop et que ça lui fait peur ou que ça le choque, désolé, mais c’est moi qui ne suis plus intéressé. Si je le drague, c’est pas pour aller roucouler sur un banc. Et si ça ne doit pas marcher, je préfère le savoir tout de suite pour passer à autre chose. J’ai pas envie de finir comme toi.

\- Non mais merci bien ? En plus, je te l’ai déjà dit quinze mille fois, ça n’a rien à voir, c’est…

\- Ta gueule. Sérieux, ta gueule. Tu me dis _une fois de plus_ que c’est ton meilleur pote et rien d’autre, je te jure qu’il devra aller te récupérer dans une autre dimension. En plus, c’est moi, ton meilleur pote.

\- Kanoooon !! Waouh !! Tu déchires !

L’arrivée d’Angelo, Shura et Aphrodite – à la limite de se lécher les babines, les yeux écarquillés –, interrompit la bataille de coussins qui s’amorçait dans le salon.

\- Là, tu vois ? Asséna Kanon avec un signe de tête évocateur en direction des nouveaux arrivants.

\- J’ai _dit_ que ça leur plairait, à eux ! Tu m’écoutes pas !

\- Et sinon, quand vous aurez fini de vous engueuler, on a amené l’apéro, intervint Angelo en posant d’autorité sur la table basse une bouteille de rhum et une autre de Coca, aussitôt rejointes par les chips que portait Shura.

\- On en aura bien besoin pour mettre un minimum d’animation dans cette soirée, vu le nombre de bonnets de nuit qu’il va y avoir, soupira Aphrodite en se laissant tomber aux pieds de Milo. Bon, Kanon, tu nous expliques le grand jeu ?

* * *

L’obéissance de Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne à son dieu ne souffrait pas de remises en question. Il se devait donc d’honorer, et même de tout faire pour renforcer, la paix conclue entre les Enfers, le Sanctuaire d’Athéna et celui de Poséidon. Par tous les moyens, même ceux qui lui semblaient les moins convaincants. Y compris participer aux échanges culturels inter-sanctuaires qu’Athéna avait suggérés avec un sourire ébloui pour « apprendre à mieux connaître nos coutumes respectives et nouer des relations personnelles chaleureuses avec nos anciens ennemis. Et peut-être même des amitiés sincères!». Il s’était donc inscrit sur le planning complexe qui régulait les séjours des spectres aux sanctuaires terrestre et sous-marin ainsi que l’accueil, par rotation, des chevaliers et marinas aux Enfers.

Les premières visites, par tranches d’une semaine par personne, n’avaient fait que confirmer ses doutes initiaux. Un abîme séparait visiblement les mœurs des soldats d’Athéna et Poséidon de celles des spectres. Enfin, de la plupart d’entre eux ; le fait qu’Eaque, premier Juge à monter à la surface, se soit apparemment amusé comme un petit fou pendant son passage sur terre n’avait rien pour le rassurer.

Son scepticisme avait encore augmenté quand il avait été convié à la « séance de coordination hebdomadaire » de la garde dorée dès son arrivée au Sanctuaire lundi matin. Celle-ci s’était déroulée dans une ambiance détendue fort éloignée du sérieux protocolaire qui caractérisait les réunions au sommet du royaume souterrain. Et que je papote avec mon voisin, et que je me fasse des tresses en regardant dans le vague, et que j’arrive en retard, café à la main… Même ses frères ne se seraient pas laissés aller à un tel manque de discipline ; Rune du Balrog ne l’aurait jamais toléré.

Le seul sujet à captiver l’élite du Sanctuaire avait été le « choix de l’activité teambuilding de la semaine », annoncé avec enthousiasme par Athéna, qui présidait aux discussions – à se demander à quoi lui servait son Grand Pope ; n’avait-elle pas de préoccupations plus importantes que l’organisation des tours de garde, la répartition des après-midis de congé et la planification d’activités récréatives pour ses chevaliers ?

Rhadamanthe avait commencé à questionner son dévouement à la paix signée par Hadès lorsqu’elle s’était écriée, avec un grand moulinet du sceptre dans sa direction :

\- Et bien sûr, nous allons prévoir un programme spécialement adapté à notre invité d’honneur, Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne !

Il s’était mis à douter du bien-fondé de cette paix elle-même lorsque les suggestions avaient commencé à fuser : « initiation à la méditation », « esthéticienne, parce que là c’est vraiment pas possible », « match de foot, il pourra faire l’arbitre, haha », « visite d’une foire philatélique » et autres « je pourrais vous conter une vieille légende chinoise… ».

Mais rien n’égalait le mauvais pressentiment qui l’avait envahi lorsque Milo du Scorpion s’était exclamé, avec la fougue d’un Pégase volant au secours de sa déesse :

\- On a qu’à retourner au karaoké vendredi soir ! Son frangin avait adoré !

Proposition qui avait remporté la très vive adhésion de la frange la plus bruyante de la chevalerie, et donc été adoptée à l’applaudimètre.

Karaoquoi ? Il ne se souvenait pas qu’Eaque ait évoqué ce terme… Bon, il fallait avouer qu’il avait fait de son mieux pour éviter de connaître des détails qui auraient pu mettre en péril ses résolutions. A raison, conclut-il tandis qu’Athéna, un sourire béat toujours collé aux lèvres, passait au dernier point à l’ordre du jour :

\- Et finalement, pour nous motiver en ce début de semaine, qui veut bien partager une citation inspirante que nous pourrons tous emporter dans nos cœurs jusqu’à lundi prochain ? Oui, Shaka ?

Il avait réussi à ne pas laisser échapper un seul soupir tandis qu’Athéna mettait un terme à la séance en baignant ses chevaliers ravis d’une aura de Paix et d’Amour qui n’aurait pas déparé à Woodstock.

Et on appelait ça des héros.

Il subirait leur compagnie, puisque c’était ce qu’Hadès attendait de lui, mais que l’on n’aille pas s’imaginer qu’il pouvait souhaiter se rapprocher ne serait-ce que de l’un d’entre eux.

Enfin, à une notable exception près.

Kanon des Gémeaux.

Le seul guerrier à l’avoir jamais égalé, et même surpassé. Le seul mortel à lui avoir tenu tête avec le panache d’un dieu. Un être libre et sauvage, qui avait pourtant décidé de se plier à la loi d’Athéna. Son opposé en tout point.

Un adversaire de valeur. Et sans doute, un partenaire de plus de valeur encore.

La haute estime en laquelle Rhadamanthe tenait Kanon n’avait fait que se renforcer au cours de la semaine qu’il avait passée au Sanctuaire. Il avait saisi chaque occasion d’observer l’ex-Dragon des Mers, de manière plus ou moins discrète – enfin, plutôt moins que plus, aurait dit un certain Scorpion. Sa silhouette déliée, les muscles puissants qui roulaient sous sa peau mate, son port de tête juste assez arrogant pour titiller l’esprit de compétition du Juge, son sourire en coin, ses magnifiques yeux turquoise qui semblaient perpétuellement hésiter entre regard blasé et espièglerie… Plus que son évidente beauté, c’était peut-être cet étonnant mélange entre l’homme revenu de tout et le gamin grandi trop vite qui avait séduit Rhadamanthe.

Cela ne ressemblait à rien, absolument rien de ce qu’il connaissait.

Mais si le mystère que représentait Kanon le fascinait, il le désarçonnait aussi totalement. Même aux Enfers, Rhadamanthe n’était pas considéré comme un modèle d’aisance en matière de relations humaines. Pour autant, il n’était pas idiot au point de croire qu’il pouvait appliquer à Kanon sa méthode habituelle, qui consistait à ordonner à l’objet de sa convoitise de se mettre à sa disposition. C’était d’ailleurs bien ce qui lui plaisait chez le Gémeau.

Alors comment traiter avec cet être d’exception ? Il n’en avait aucune idée.

Au moins pouvait-il présumer que son intérêt était partagé. Si, du moins, les regards de braise de Kanon, ses allusions lourdes de menace et sa manière agressive d’envahir son espace vital lorsqu’ils se croisaient constituaient des manifestations d’un désir sincère de transposer à l’horizontale le combat interrompu par leur mort précoce, et non des provocations destinées à le ridiculiser.

Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne était peut-être dépourvu d’empathie, mais pas de mémoire, et il respectait les talents de manipulateur de l’ex-Général de Poséidon devenu Chevalier d’Or suppléant. Il était hors de question qu’il fasse des avances au Gémeau au risque de s’humilier, au mieux, ou de causer un incident diplomatique, au pire, s’il s’avérait que celui-ci se foutait purement et simplement de lui.

Rhadamanthe soupira alors que sa montre indiquait que l’heure du départ pour le lieu de la soirée approchait. Après tout… peut-être qu’un moment festif hors du Sanctuaire constituerait une bonne occasion de juger de la sincérité du Gémeau et, le cas échéant, de lui faire comprendre clairement ses intentions…

* * *

Rhadamanthe ne s’estimait pour l’instant pas trop mal loti. Il avait réussi à échapper à Athéna, qui s’était installée avec les Chevaliers de Bronze, en prétextant la volonté de saisir l’occasion de faire plus ample connaissance de manière informelle avec ses homologues dorés – initiative que la divinité avait accueillie avec force sourires et cris de ravissement. Il avait donc pris place à une table réunissant les seuls Ors déjà présents, qui se trouvaient, par chance, être les plus supportables.

\- Vos collègues ne vont pas nous rejoindre ? S’enquit Rhadamanthe en prenant place sur une chaise restée vide entre la Vierge et le Bélier.

\- Aiolia et Aldébaran ne rentreront du Sanctuaire sous-marin que dimanche, pareil pour Aioros qui est toujours chez vous, le Grand Pope avait du travail et Dhoko est resté pour l’aider à boucler quelques dossiers, répondit Mû du Bélier avec sa courtoisie habituelle. Quant aux autres, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

\- … Probablement imbibés d’alcool, comme la dernière fois, ajouta Saga des Gémeaux en secouant la tête, l’air désapprobateur. Je n’aime pas voir Kanon fréquenter cette clique. Il va prendre de mauvaises habitudes, lui qui est si influençable.

\- Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir ta stabilité, commenta Camus du Verseau sur un ton si parfaitement neutre qu’il en jeta un flou.

Rhadamanthe apprécia intérieurement l’air contrit du Gémeau senior, qui l’avait bassiné durant tout le trajet de questions sur le système postal des Enfers.

Il reporta son attention sur le navrant spectacle qui se déroulait quelques mètres au-dessous de la mezzanine sur laquelle ils occupaient ce qu’Athéna avait appelé « l’espace VIP ». Contre le mur du fond, exactement face à lui, une petite estrade sur laquelle trônait un micro demeurait vide, dans l’attente, sans doute, d’un artiste qui s’y produirait plus tard. Entre elle et les escaliers qui menaient au bar et à leurs tables s’étendait une piste de danse bondée. Des jeunes gens passablement excités s’y contorsionnaient sous les couleurs criardes des spots, au son d’une musique vulgaire qui s’échappait d’enceintes crachotantes. Des relents de sueur et de tabac lui firent plisser le nez de dégoût.

L’approche d’une Athéna sautillante l’arracha à sa contemplation.

\- Alors, vous vous amusez ? Pour le moment c’est un peu plat, bien sûr, mais le karaoké va bientôt commencer ! Tenez !

Elle déposa sur la table ce qui ressemblait à un menu de restaurant relié de cuir.

\- Chevaliers, je compte sur vous pour aider notre invité à choisir sa chanson ! Oooh, Seiya, que c’est gentil !

La déesse se pendit au cou d’un Pégase qui lui tendait un cocktail multicolore, non sans se fendre d’un clin d’œil en direction des Ors.

Pendant un instant, tous contemplèrent le catalogue comme s’il s’agissait d’une grenade prête à exploser. Le mauvais pressentiment enfla dans le cœur de Rhadamanthe.

\- Hum, Mû… commença-t-il en se penchant vers le chevalier du Bélier. Pouvez-vous m’expliquer au juste ce qu’elle entend par « choisir sa chanson » ?

\- Hum… Rhadamanthe… je suppose que vous n’avez jamais participé à un karaoké ?

* * *

Rhadamanthe resta figé si longtemps que ses voisins de table hésitèrent à invoquer leurs armures.

Maudit soit Eaque pour ne pas l’avoir prévenu de ce qu’il risquait.

Maudit soit-il pour ne pas avoir soutiré toutes les informations possibles à son frère avant sa visite.

Maudit soit le Chevalier du Scorpion, dont la proposition justifiait les rumeurs de sadisme qui couraient à son sujet.

Maudite soit Athéna, qui devait partager ce penchant malgré ses sourires et sa voix mielleuse.

Maudit soit Kanon des Gémeaux, devant qui il allait devoir soit faire preuve de lâcheté, soit se ridiculiser.

Un mouvement dans la foule mit un terme à sa litanie de malédictions avant qu’il n’en arrive au dieu dont les velléités pacifiques l’avaient mené dans ce guêpier. Des têtes s’étaient tournées vers l’entrée de la boîte de nuit, et quelques filles chuchotaient entre elles ou trépignaient d’excitation.

\- Que le cirque commence, persifla Camus.

Aphrodite des Poissons, Milo du Scorpion et Kanon des Gémeaux venaient de faire irruption dans la salle dans une débauche de cheveux, de cuir, de paillettes et de muscles savamment dénudés, encadrés par un Cancer et un Capricorne aux tenues noires et sobres de gardes du corps.

A droite, Aphrodite, en jean blanc serré et débardeur à sequins qui concurrençait dignement la boule à facettes, multipliait les clins d’œil à des admirateurs des deux sexes que ses amis et plus quand affinités fusillaient du regard. A gauche, Kanon fendait la foule d’une démarche souple de prédateur, répandant autour de lui une aura de danger qui laissait dans son sillage regards énamourés et mâchoires serrées. Au centre, Milo, pantalon de cuir noir moulant, chemise blanche largement ouverte sur des pectoraux hâlés, crinière dorée battant ses reins, faisait de grands gestes en direction de ses collègues :

-Houhou, on est là !

\- … Comme si on pouvait les rater… murmura Camus.

\- Ils ne surjouent pas un peu, vos amis ? Commenta le Juge.

\- Si seulement.

A ce moment précis, Kanon leva les yeux vers eux et les planta dans ceux de Rhadamanthe, qui eut soudain la sensation dérangeante de comprendre _exactement_ ce que devait ressentir un cobra hypnotisé par un charmeur de serpents. Il remarqua à peine que Milo avait franchi d’un bond les quelques marches le séparant de la table des Ors au moment où un haut-parleur annonçait l’ouverture du karaoké.

\- Vous nous avez gardé des places, j’espère ?

\- Ils ont pris les meilleures ! Râla Aphrodite, en constatant que la seule table libre se trouvait juste derrière les Ors déjà présents. Shaka, tu veux pas me laisser ta chaise ? Pas besoin d’être aux premières loges si c’est pour garder les yeux fermés…

\- Camus, c’est dommage que tu aies raté l’apéro, c’était sympa ! Il faut que tu viennes la prochaine fois !

\- Peut-être, Milo. On verra.

\- Kanon, tu pues l’alcool à des kilomètres. Tu vas faire honte à notre déesse, elle qui t’a si généreusement réintégré ! Et c’est mauvais pour ton foie !

\- Messieurs ! Maintenant que tout le monde est là…

Ladite déesse s’était juchée sur une chaise et agitait le petit parasol rose qui décorait son cocktail, en lieu et place du sceptre sagement laissé au Sanctuaire.

— … Je ne vous répéterai jamais assez à quel point je suis heureuse de passer cette soirée avec vous tous ! Et particulièrement avec vous, Juge de la Wyverne ! Puisse-t-elle s’inscrire dans une longue ère de paix au cours de laquelle nous partagerons nos plaisirs terrestres avec les Spectres d’Hadès !

\- Je suis partant pour partager les plaisirs terrestres, siffla une voix qui ressemblait fort à celle de Kanon des Gémeaux non loin du Juge. Celui-ci frissonna.

Kanon le draguait, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il ne ferait pas un geste en présence de témoins. Avec n’importe quel autre, il ne se serait pas méfié davantage ; mais Kanon des Gémeaux était rusé et dangereux. C’était trop risqué.

Athéna sauta de son perchoir et se dirigea vers les Ors qui, après quelques tours de chaises musicales, avaient à peu près tous trouvé une place à leur convenance.

\- Alors, tout le monde a choisi sa chanson ? Demanda-t-elle en considérant d’un œil suspicieux le catalogue du karaoké qui n’avait pas bougé.

\- Certains d’entre nous hésitent encore, mentit éhontément le Verseau en tendant l’objet du délit à Milo.

\- Vous êtes bien lents ! Prenez donc exemple sur Seiya ; lui n’a jamais de problème à décider quoi que ce soit, roucoula la réincarnation divine en désignant Pégase qui s’égosillait déjà au micro sur _I Will Survive_.

\- En même temps, c’est pas compliqué, marmonna Angelo, il chante toujours la même. Pire que Milo…

\- C’est pas faute de chercher autre chose, mais c’est ma préférée, se justifia le Scorpion, studieusement plongé dans le catalogue.

\- Oh, mais Milo a raison ! J’adore cette chanson, et elle lui va si bien ! D’ailleurs, je suis sûre qu’il y a des demoiselles qui ne viennent que pour ça !

Milo referma triomphalement la couverture du catalogue.

\- Là ! Vous voyez ! C’est une demande expresse d’Athéna ! N’est-ce pas, ma déesse ? plaida-t-il en jetant un regard plein d’espoir vers la divinité, qui acquiesça.

\- Mais oui, absolument. Quant aux autres, j’espère que vous serez inscrits sur liste d’attente d’ici la fin de la prochaine chanson !

Athéna s’éloigna d’un pas dansant pour encourager de loin son chevalier favori qui hurlait sa rage de vivre, tandis que Camus laissait échapper un soupir.

\- Shaka, c’était quoi déjà la citation inspirante de la semaine ?

_\- Donne-moi la force d’accepter ce que je ne peux pas changer…._

\- Ah, oui… Bien vu…

Kanon des Gémeaux avait finalement pris place sur la chaise qui se trouvait juste derrière celle du Juge, et celui-ci percevait sa présence avec une acuité quasi surnaturelle. Son odeur de cuir, de tabac, d’alcool et de mer. Ses mouvements félins, précis et sensuels. L’écume amère qui se déposait sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il les portait à son verre. Son regard perçant qui hérissait chaque poil de son corps en se posant sur lui. Il pouvait se le représenter dans les moindres détails sans avoir besoin de tourner la tête, à croire que la Vierge lui avait transmis ses superpouvoirs. Mais le feu qui dévalait la colonne vertébrale du Juge pour incendier ses reins n’avait rien de virginal, et sans son contrôle absolu de lui-même, il se serait retourné pour saisir le Gémeau et le plaquer sur une table séance tenante.

Une telle attitude n’était pas digne de lui. Il devait se contenir. Et surtout, éviter de se mettre lui-même ainsi que le Royaume des Enfers dans l’embarras en cédant aux provocations de l’ex-Marina.

Il saisit un nouveau verre de whisky que Shura, qui offrait la tournée, avait posé devant lui et le vida d’une traite. Il s’efforça un instant de se concentrer sur les faits et gestes des autres chevaliers dans l’espoir de vider son esprit des pensées lubriques qui l’assaillaient.

Shaka de la Vierge demeurait immobile, les yeux clos, l’air parfaitement serein malgré le brouhaha des conversations, la musique, les rires perçants qui s’élevaient par moments et les cliquètements des verres. Peut-être accepterait-il d’offrir un stage intensif à Rune ? Rhadamanthe nota mentalement de passer au sixième temple le lendemain pour négocier.

Saga des Gémeaux, sérieux comme un Pope, monologuait dans l’oreille de Mû qui avait l’air de s’emmerder à mourir. Ce serait à consigner dans le rapport qu’il ferait de son séjour, songea Rhadamanthe. L’ex-imposteur restait un homme dangereux, redoutable même pour ses propres troupes.

La chaise que le Scorpion avait tirée pour s’installer à côté de son ami Verseau était à présent vide. Détail que Kanon sembla remarquer en même temps que le Juge.

\- Hé, il est passé où Milo ?

\- Allé parler au DJ, le renseigna Camus du bout des lèvres.

\- Je parie qu’il essaie de négocier des fumigènes, ce con… grogna le Cancer.

\- Chut, Angelo ! Le petit va chanter !

Aphrodite des Poissons posa l’index sur ses lèvres d’un air menaçant, avant de lever le pouce en signe d’encouragement à l’adresse de Shun d’Andromède qui avait remplacé Seiya au micro. Sa simple présence semblait apaiser le public et une atmosphère qui tenait presque du recueillement régnait dans la salle lorsqu’il entonna le premier couplet (1) :

 _J'ai tout mangé le chocolat_ _  
J'ai tout fumé les Craven A  
Et comme t'étais toujours pas là  
J'ai tout vidé le rhum-coca_

Sa voix cristalline se brisait légèrement sur chaque « a », démentant le sourire angélique qui illuminait pourtant ses traits.

\- Dite, t’as quelque chose à voir là-dedans ?

La question émanait d’un Shura à l’air découragé de celui qui connaît déjà la réponse.

\- On a répété pendant des heures ! Se rengorgea le Poisson qui arborait un air de mère poule devant son plus beau poussin.

\- C’est quoi cette idée fumeuse encore…

\- Le pauvre gosse, je l’ai récupéré sur les marches du Palais, tout déprimé parce qu’il ne peut même pas profiter de son frère maintenant qu’on est en paix ! Ikki est toujours en train de vadrouiller on ne sait où ! Il paraît qu’Athéna a dû le menacer pour qu’il vienne ce soir…

De quoi Athéna pouvait-elle bien menacer un de ses chevaliers? De le priver de dessert ? S’interrogea Rhadamanthe.

Sur scène, l’innocence personnifiée poursuivait avec son refrain en fixant la mezzanine d’un regard de Bambi.

 _Fallait pas m'quitter, tu vois_ _  
Il est beau le résultat  
Je fais rien que des bêtises, des bêtises  
Quand t'es pas là_

Un bruit de chaises renversées résonna du côté des Bronzes, où Shiryu et Hyoga avaient visiblement le plus grand mal à contenir un Ikki horrifié par les accusations que son petit frère susurrait dans son micro.

\- Alors, Monsieur le Juge, vous vous amusez ? Demanda Athéna, qui s’était éloignée de l’incident familial et emparée du siège laissé vacant par le Scorpion.

\- Hum… Beaucoup, oui, Déesse.

Bon sang, il en avait des sueurs froides. Les amusements de cette divinité étaient pires que les plus cruels châtiments inventés par Hadès pour punir les âmes pécheresses.

\- Et qu’allez-vous donc nous chanter ? Un tube de votre pays ? Je crois qu’ils ont _Yellow Submarine_!

Elle le torturait exprès. A côté d’elle, Pandore était une tendre et douce créature.

A moins que tout cela ne soit qu’une vengeance extrêmement vicieuse ourdie par l’intégralité du Sanctuaire à son encontre.

Rhadamanthe respira profondément.

\- C’est-à-dire… Que pour ce soir, si vous le permettez, je préférerais me contenter d’écouter vos chevaliers… hasarda-t-il.

Il s’était attendu à ce qu’Athéna le foudroie du regard, au minimum. Mais non. Elle avait juste l’air d’une enfant à laquelle on vient de révéler que le Père Noël n’existe pas. Son menton se mit à frémir.

C’était tellement perturbant que Rhadamanthe en aurait perdu tous ses moyens s’il n’avait pas surpris un hochement de tête encourageant de la part du Bélier.

\- Je n’ai pas eu l’opportunité de me préparer, reprit-il, et… euh… je m’en voudrais de ne pas vous offrir une performance digne de vous.

Athéna pencha la tête et lui adressa exactement le même regard de chien battu qu’Andromède à son frère. Rhadamanthe comprit alors la douleur du Phénix. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi embarrassé de sa vie. Il aurait mille fois préféré une colère glaciale, des menaces, du mépris… Ça, il avait l’habitude. Il savait gérer. Mais cette tristesse insondable, cette résignation…

Il était sur le point de se raviser lorsqu’en un clignement de paupières, toute trace de chagrin s’envola du visage parfait d’Athéna. Elle éclata d’un petit rire mutin.

\- Oh, allons allons ! Je suis sûre que vous êtes trop modeste. Votre frère nous a régalés la dernière fois, vous savez ? Mais votre perfectionnisme vous honore. Tant que vous me promettez que vous participerez lors de votre prochaine visite… Ah, c’est au tour de Milo on dirait !

Elle détourna son attention vers la scène, laissant Rhadamanthe interdit.

Il l’avait gravement sous-estimée.

Il fut toutefois distrait de ces considérations politiques par une voix rauque qui soufflait à son oreille.

\- Je suis sûr que tes performances dépassent largement celles de ton frère et de n’importe quel chevalier.

Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas réagir. Que nul ne puisse dire que Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne s’était jeté sur Kanon des Gémeaux pour lui rouler un patin monstre au milieu d’une boîte à karaoké dans laquelle des filles commençaient à pousser des cris suraigus.

Le chevalier du Scorpion avait sauté sur l’estrade et s’était emparé du micro à pied pour le faire tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête tandis que les hauts-parleurs diffusaient un compte à rebours.

\- Ils avaient l’option majorette, sur l’île de Milos ? Chuchota Aphrodite sur un ton envieux.

Conquise, Athéna se mit à applaudir, vite imitée par quelques-unes des groupies sur la piste de danse.

\- C’est fou comme il ressemble au chanteur, quand même ! Et puis ces paroles ! C’est toute votre histoire !

Tous les spots s’étaient éteints, à l’exception d’un seul, braqué sur Milo. L’or de sa chevelure et le bleu de ses yeux semblaient concentrer toute la lumière de la salle. Voire du monde.

Il se lança dans le premier couplet en serrant et desserrant alternativement le poing qui ne tenait pas le micro, avec une emphase qui aurait été parfaitement ridicule sans ce regard qui électrisait les spectateurs à chaque phrase (2).

 _We're leaving together,_ _  
But still it's farewell  
And maybe we'll come back  
To earth, who can tell?_

 _(Nous partons ensemble  
_ _Mais ça reste un adieu  
_ _Et peut-être que nous reviendrons  
_ _Sur Terre, qui peut le dire ?)_

\- Ça m’émeut à chaque fois, poursuivait Athéna, fascinée. C’est si touchant ! Ça me rappelle votre mort, votre résurrection…

\- De merveilleux souvenirs.

\- Voyons, Camus, n’interromps pas notre Déesse.

 _I guess there is no one to blame_ _  
We're leaving ground_

 _Will things ever be the same again?_

_(Je suppose que ce n’est la faute de personne  
_ _Nous quittons le sol  
_ _Les choses redeviendront-elles un jour comme avant ?)_

\- Un truc qui ne change pas, c’est que t’es toujours aussi fayot, Saga.

\- Angelo ! Comment oses-tu ?…

\- Chut ! Laissez-nous écouter ! intima la Déesse courroucée.

Milo se déchaînait maintenant sur de puissants riffs de guitare électrique. Il se balançait au rythme de la batterie, se pliait en avant pour mieux se rejeter ensuite vers l’arrière en une vague ample et souple qui mettait en valeur la cambrure de ses reins et faisait voler ses cheveux autour de lui. Ses boucles épaisses balayaient son visage, caressaient ses fesses admirablement musclées, ruisselaient dans l’encolure de sa chemise, se collaient à son torse perlé de sueur, s’aventuraient jusqu’à son entrejambe.

Milo, quoi. Flamboyant, sensuel, capable de provoquer une fonte des glaces précoce rien qu’en secouant la tête.

Le public féminin ne s’y trompait pas et applaudissait à tout rompre en poussant des hululements dignes d’Aphrodite. Lequel jetait un regard appréciateur sur le show.

\- Ma foi, il s’améliore de semaine en semaine. Qui parie qu’il reçoit une petite culotte avant la fin ?

\- Je mise vingt balles.

\- Seulement s’il déchire sa chemise, prédit le Capricorne.

\- Il commence à faire un peu froid, non ? Intervint Athéna, qui frottait ses bras nus.

Effectivement, un courant glacial déferlait de la mezzanine sur la marée humaine en contrebas. Des spectatrices commencèrent à refluer en direction des vestiaires pour récupérer leurs doudounes.

\- Camus ! Baisse la clim, bordel !

\- Je n’ai rien à voir là-dedans, nia innocemment le Verseau en goûtant à son cocktail dans lequel la quantité de glace pilée venait de doubler.

Milo, immunisé contre la morsure du froid ou trop concentré sur son numéro pour la percevoir, se déhancha encore une fois puis s’immobilisa au bord de la scène. Il y resta une seconde solidement campé sur ses jambes écartées, poing levé en l’air, tête rejetée en arrière, avant de marteler le refrain en s’accompagnant de puissants mouvements de cheveux.

 _It's the final countdown_ _  
The final countdown_

 _(C’est le compte à rebours final  
_ _Le compte à rebours final)_

\- Ah, les comptes à rebours, ça on connaît, y a pas à dire. Enfin surtout les Bronzes, admit Angelo en allumant une Marlboro rouge, au grand déplaisir d’Aphrodite qui ne supportait pas cette odeur âcre et s’empressa d’essayer de la contrer avec une Vogue menthe.

\- Tiens, en parlant de Bronzes…

\- Oui, Shiryu ? Que peut-on faire pour toi ? S’enquit charitablement Mû, en avisant le Dragon qui s’était timidement approché des tables occupées par les Ors.

\- C’est-à-dire que… Ikki est en pleine crise depuis tout à l’heure. Il veut provoquer Aphrodite en duel pour, heu… Il rougit et jeta un coup d’œil mal à l’aise en direction du Poisson, qui semblait extrêmement intéressé.

\- Pour ?

\- … avoir fait boire et fumer son petit frère en son absence… termina le Dragon d’une voix faible qui ne faisait pas honneur à son animal totem.

\- C’est quoi ces conneries ?

Pour une fois, Aphrodite avait l’air sincèrement interloqué.

\- Tu n’irais pas corrompre ce gamin, quand même ? Questionna Shura, menaçant.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Enfin… si, si je pensais que j’avais des chances de réussir, mais…

\- Dite !

\- … mais il est _vraiment_ trop innocent ! Même pas moyen de lui faire accepter un peu de Malibu dans son jus d’orange ! Son frangin délire complètement !

\- C’est à cause de ce que dit la chanson, murmura Shiryu en regardant par terre.

Un ange passa.

Le Cancer poussa un hurlement de rire.

\- Maîtriser le septième sens, c’est une chose, hein, mais le second degré visiblement c’est plus compliqué…

Mû se tourna vers Shaka en haussant ses points de vie.

\- C’est bon. Je vais lui expliquer, répondit la Vierge à la question silencieuse, avant de se lever avec un soupir de martyre.

Il suivit Shiryu sous les regards oscillant entre moquerie et consternation des autres Ors, tandis qu’un Milo échevelé mais ravi les rejoignait après sa performance.

\- Ça leur a plu, hein ?

\- Tout le monde a adoré, Milo, c’était fantastique !

\- Merci, Déesse, se rengorgea le Scorpion. Et toi Camus, qu’est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

\- Fantastique.

\- C’est vrai ? C’est parce que j’ai écouté tes conseils, j’ai essayé de ne pas en faire trop, pour une fois !

Affirmation qui suscita une quinte de toux chez Saga malheureusement occupé à boire, un ricanement de hyène côté Cancer et un roulement d’yeux blasé du Capricorne.

Ignorant superbement ces réactions douteuses, Milo récupéra la place laissée vacante par Shaka.

Rhadamanthe, lui, n’avait pas du tout l’esprit à évaluer le degré d’exagération du Scorpion. Pas alors qu’il sentait quelque chose frotter contre sa cheville gauche. Quelque chose de lisse et de chaud, comme une jambe gainée de cuir. Celle de l’homme d’une scandaleuse beauté qui était assis derrière lui et dont le souffle hérissait maintenant les poils de sa nuque.

Aucune chance que le contact soit fortuit.

Il n’allait plus pouvoir supporter ça longtemps, songea-t-il en crispant les doigts de toutes ses forces sur ses accoudoirs.

Heureusement pour lui, au moment où les pauvres barres de bois allaient voler en éclats sous la pression, la caresse s’arrêta. Les pieds de la chaise derrière lui raclèrent le sol, l’haleine chargée de whisky cessa d’effleurer son cou et la jambe qui s’appuyait contre la sienne se retira. Pourtant au lieu de se détendre, ses muscles se contractèrent encore plus, comme pour empêcher le vide glacé causé par l’absence soudaine de contact avec le Gémeau de se répandre et de l’avaler entièrement.

\- Milo, viens m’aider à porter les boissons !

Le Scorpion se retourna pour jeter un coup d’œil à Kanon, s’autorisa une milliseconde d’hésitation, puis se leva pour rejoindre son ami qui s’éloignait déjà en direction du bar.

\- Depuis quand tu offres ta tournée comme tout le monde ?

\- J’ai pas trouvé de meilleur prétexte pour te parler en tête à tête, se justifia Kanon en égrainant une longue liste de cocktails au barman.

\- Ça se passe pas comme tu veux avec le Juge ? Soupira Milo en s’adossant au bar.

\- Ça se passe pas du tout, plutôt. J’ai essayé les sous-entendus plutôt très explicites, je lui ai même fait du pied sous sa chaise… Rien. Aucune réaction. Ce mec est plus froid qu’un cadavre.

\- Ça devrait pas t’étonner, hein, vu son job…

Avec un regard noir au Scorpion, Kanon se mit à déposer sur un plateau les verres de forme et couleur variées que le barman apportait l’un après l’autre.

\- Tu devrais peut-être arrêter la drague lourdingue et tenter une autre méthode, reprit Milo. Je sais pas moi, lui proposer une promenade sur la plage… Après tout, il est venu pour visiter aussi, hein…

\- T’as raison, je vais lui faire la visite guidée du Cap Sounion, ça va l’émouvoir. T’es pas le spécialiste de la friendzone pour rien, toi.

\- Mais c’est pas un peu fini ? T’es vraiment borné ! On t’a jamais appris que quand une attaque ne marche pas sur un adversaire, il faut en changer ?

\- Ce que j’ai appris, rétorqua Kanon, c’est que quand une attaque ne marche pas, il faut taper plus fort. Cela dit… c’est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée… taper plus fort, mais aussi avec un angle un peu différent…

Un sourire machiavélique qu’on avait bien connu au sanctuaire sous-marin se dessinait peu à peu sur ses lèvres.

Milo soupira. Ça ne s’arrangeait pas.

\- Et donc tu vas faire quoi ? Le traîner dans un coin sombre et le plaquer contre un mur ? Si finalement il n’est pas intéressé, c’est un truc à provoquer un incident diplomatique avec Hadès, je te signale !

\- Presque… murmura Kanon, l’air enchanté de lui-même. Mais je vais la jouer plus fine. Et c’est lui qui sera obligé de me plaquer contre un mur.

Il souleva le plateau d’un air décidé et fit demi-tour sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-inquiet de Milo. Un Kanon frustré, plus que légèrement alcoolisé et avec un plan de génie, ça sentait le désastre à des kilomètres.

\- Heu… Monsieur ! Vous n’avez pas payé… geignit le barman, outré mais trop impressionné par la stature de l’indélicat client pour se plaindre à grands cris.

\- C’est la rock-star qui offre la tournée !

Comment, mais comment ne l’avait-il pas vu venir ? Milo se frappa la tête contre le bar.

Ça avait quand même un côté rassurant: même bourré et lancé dans un délire donjuanesque, Kanon gardait la tête sur les épaules.

* * *

Lorsque Milo revint aux tables occupées par les Ors, Kanon récoltait les remerciements avec un sourire modeste en distribuant les boissons, aidé par Shaka qui était revenu de sa mission auprès d’Ikki. Saga couvait son frère d’un regard soupçonneux, et Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne, droit comme un i et les traits figés, faisait mine d’écouter les babillements d’Athéna en regardant partout sauf dans la direction de Kanon.

La politesse obligea néanmoins le Juge à lever les yeux vers l’ex-Général lorsque celui-ci posa devant lui un verre de whisky, identique à celui qu’il tenait entre les mains.

\- Aux relations chaleureuses entre la Terre et les Enfers, prononça Kanon en levant son verre, d’une voix grave qui vibra jusque dans les os de Rhadamanthe.

\- Aux relations chaleureuses entre la Terre et les Enfers, répondit celui-ci en trinquant avec son ancien ennemi.

Hypnotisé par le regard turquoise qui s’était fiché dans le sien avec autant d’arrogance que lors de leur combat fatal, il ne remarqua même pas que les autres convives, Athéna en tête, s’étaient joints à leur toast. Il fallut un éclat de voix en provenance de la table arrière pour l’arracher à la contemplation des traits virils et parfaits de Kanon des Gémeaux.

\- Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu me prends pour qui là ?

Les yeux du Cancer semblaient sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites alors qu’il fixait la page du catalogue du karaoké que lui présentait un Poisson surexcité.

\- Pour me faire plaisir ! Alleeez… j’ai envie de chanter moi aussi… C’est toujours les mêmes qui récoltent les lauriers…

Aphrodite avait posé la main sur la cuisse de l’Italien et lui dédiait une moue enjôleuse.

\- T’as qu’à demander à Shura! Je vais pas me ridiculiser pour te faire plaisir !

\- Shura chante faux !

\- Aphrodite, je te conseille de la fermer.

\- Tiens, c’est Shura ces sons discordants que j’entends jusque dans mon temple ?

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Milo !

\- Et d’où tu tiens que je chante juste ?

Angelo continuait à fixer Aphrodite d’un air scandalisé.

Le Suédois battit encore quelque fois des cils avant de s’avouer vaincu par le double regard méridional indigné qui s’abattait sur lui. Il tapota sa Vogue menthe dans le cendrier tout en marmonnant quelque chose à propos des machos latins bas de plafond, de Sudistes supposés être de joyeux lurons et de tromperie sur la marchandise.

\- Voyons, ne vous disputez pas ! Nous devrions montrer à notre invité un exemple de notre bonne entente !

L’intervention d’une Athéna pas prête à admettre qu’Amour et Paix n’allaient pas forcément ensemble eut le mérite de distraire l’attention du Poisson à défaut d’apaiser la susceptibilité italo-ibérique.

\- Déesse !

Catalogue à la main, Aphrodite venait de se jeter aux genoux d’Athéna. Emue d’une telle dévotion, celle-ci s’apprêtait à le bénir de son parasol rose lorsque le douzième gardien, toute excitation revenue, se mit à chuchoter en pointant une page du doigt.

\- Quelle merveilleuse idée, Aphrodite ! J’en serais ravie !

Tout décorum oublié, elle se leva d’un bond et entraîna Aphrodite en sautillant en direction de la cabine du DJ.

Milo, qui était resté debout le temps de cette charmante scène, s’empara sans tarder de la chaise avantageusement libérée entre Camus et Rhadamanthe, tandis que Kanon s’asseyait à la place d’Aphrodite, en plein dans la ligne de mire du Juge.

\- Mais c’est pas vrai… Qu’est-ce qu’il est encore allé nous inventer, l’autre hareng …?

Le Cancer avala une grande lampée de rhum-coca sous le regard désapprobateur de Shura et de Mû, qui s’était retourné.

\- Si t’avais fait un effort, aussi, vieux…

\- C’est vrai, Angelo. C’était juste une chanson, qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait y avoir de si terrible ?

\- Ce qu’il pouvait y avoir de si terrible ? Bordel ! Regardez un peu ça !

Aphrodite et Athéna avaient pris place dos à dos sur l’estrade. La déesse s’était emparée du micro à pied et le tenait à son côté avec l’autorité que conférait une longue pratique du sceptre, tandis que le douzième gardien se contentait du micro supplémentaire remis par le DJ. Ils se mirent à onduler l’un contre l’autre alors que des notes acidulées s’élevaient, sous les yeux captivés de l’assistance.

Un silence pesant se fit parmi les Ors lorsqu’Athéna et Aphrodite commencèrent à chanter en chœur avec force minauderies.

Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne fut un instant effleuré par l’idée que l’un des Gémeaux l’avait envoyé dans une autre dimension à son insu.

Était-il réellement possible qu’une _déesse_ , qui plus est celle de la Sagesse et de la Guerre, la fille de Zeus, la nièce du Seigneur Hadès… choisisse en toute conscience de se trémousser sur une scène avec un de ses guerriers, sous les sifflets d’un public de mortels, en fredonnant avec une application qui ne compensait pas sa voix de fausset (3):

_My father yells, "What you gonna do with your life?"_   
_Oh daddy dear, you know you're still number one_   
_But girls, they wanna have fun_   
_Oh girls just want to have_

_That's all they really want_   
_Some fun_   
_When the working day is done_   
_Oh girls, they wanna have fun_

_(Mon père crie, “Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire de ta vie ? »  
_ _Oh papa chéri, tu sais que tu es toujours le numéro un  
_ _Mais les filles, elles veulent s’amuser  
_ _Oh les filles veulent juste_

 _C’est tout ce qu’elles veulent vraiment  
_ _S’amuser  
_ _Quand la journée de travail est finie  
_ _Oh, les filles veulent s’amuser)_

\- Ah ouais, quand même… murmura Milo en jetant un œil compatissant au Cancer, lequel avait vidé son rhum-coca d’une gorgée et allumé une autre Marlboro rouge histoire de rassurer tous ses collègues sur sa virilité.

Les chevaliers, qui s’étaient étonnés de voir Aphrodite insister pour faire un duo, comprenaient à présent mieux le raisonnement.

Il formait avec Athéna un couple étrangement bien assorti dont il constituait sans le moindre doute la pièce maîtresse. La beauté virginale et indéniablement féminine de leur déesse mettait en valeur sa propre perfection androgyne et clinquante, cette bizarrerie dont il aimait tant jouer. Il combinait gestes lascifs et voix de ténor, guidait Athéna dans une chorégraphie endiablée avec une fermeté toute masculine tout en affectant des coquetteries de pin-up, et semait ainsi un trouble qui émoustillait tout le public.

Infiniment dérangeant, infiniment glamour, Aphrodite dominait entièrement la scène.

A côté de lui, Athéna avait l’air d’une petite fille qui aurait piqué la robe et les bijoux de sa maman.

Chose qui ne faisait qu’ajouter à l’indignité du spectacle, pour Rhadamanthe. Non seulement une _déesse_ se compromettait dans un tel divertissement de bas étage, mais en plus elle se faisait joyeusement voler la vedette par celui qui n’aurait dû penser qu’à la servir. Jamais, jamais Pandore n’aurait permis qu’un spectre se comporte ainsi avec elle !

Une horrifique vision de Pandore relevant sa robe trop longue pour esquisser un pas de danse suggestif au bras de Rune du Balrog court-circuita l’esprit de Rhadamanthe telle une Illusion du Phénix.

Les Ors n’en menaient guère plus large.

Aphrodite répondait à toutes leurs attentes, ni plus, ni moins. Mais voir la divinité pour laquelle ils avaient sacrifié leur enfance et leur jeunesse, étouffé les sentiments qui brûlaient au fond de leurs cœurs, puis donné leur vie non pas une fois mais deux ou trois selon les cas, sautiller comme une gamine en piaillant :

_Some boys take a beautiful girl_   
_And hide her away from the rest of the world_   
_I want to be the one to walk in the sun_   
_Oh girls, they wanna have fun_

_(Certains garçons prennent une belle fille  
_ _Et la cachent loin du reste du monde  
_ _Je veux être celle qui marche au soleil  
_ _Oh les filles, elles veulent s’amuser)_

… C’était tout de même un peu dur.

\- Quelqu’un souhaite-t-il un Tenbu Hôrin ?

\- Merci, Shaka, mais cela devrait bientôt être terminé… Enfin j’espère…

Même le Bélier en paraissait abattu. Quant au Gémeau senior, il semblait avoir versé dans un état catatonique.

\- Bon, lança Kanon en secouant son frère par l’épaule. Je crois que ça exige une nouvelle tournée. Tu viens avec moi, frangin ?

Saga se leva et le suivit sans émettre le moindre commentaire quant à l’impolitesse de ne pas regarder jusqu’au bout la prestation de leur déesse ou l’imprudence de consommer autant d’alcool, ce qui témoignait de son niveau de perturbation.

Pendant ce temps, Aphrodite profitait des dernières secondes de musique pour faire effectuer une splendide série de pirouettes à Athéna. Sur la dernière note, il la relâcha et plongea dans une profonde révérence face à la piste de danse tandis que la déesse, essoufflée et étourdie, titubait au bord de l’estrade.

Les Ors, soulagés de voir ce douloureux moment prendre fin, allaient se remettre tranquillement à leurs conversations lorsqu’un éclat rouge éveilla ce qui leur restait de vigilance.

Enivré par les applaudissements d’un public déchaîné, le Poisson avait fait apparaître une rose écarlate dans la paume de sa main et s’apprêtait à la jeter triomphalement aux admirateurs en folie qui ne manqueraient pas de se battre pour récupérer ce délicat présent.

\- Mais c’est pas vrai ! Bordel !

\- Dite, non !

\- Ah le con !

Tandis que fusaient les imprécations italiennes, espagnoles et grecques, un jet de lumière blanche se confondit avec la lumière des projecteurs. La rose explosa en cristaux de glace avant d’atteindre les mains tendues de la foule, au grand désarroi de la star et de ses fans.

Profitant de la confusion qui s’ensuivit, Mû se matérialisa discrètement dans un coin d’ombre derrière l’estrade, sauta sur scène et saisit sa déesse vacillante sous un bras, son frère d’armes glapissant qu’on sabotait sa prestation sous l’autre, pour les évacuer en direction de l’espace VIP sous les lazzis du public.

Rhadamanthe soupira. Peut-être la paix signée par Hadès était-elle en réalité le plus court chemin vers la victoire définitive des Enfers… A ce rythme, en quelques années les chevaliers d’Athéna se seraient entretués, et les spectres pourraient prendre le contrôle de la Terre…

Son estime envers son Seigneur remonta en flèche.

Un nouveau verre de whisky atterrit devant lui. Kanon distribuait une énième série de boissons en faisant semblant de ne pas entendre son frère qui geignait que « Quand on veut offrir une tournée, on la paie » !

\- Bienvenue au club, Saga, commenta Milo en levant son cocktail en direction du Gémeau offusqué.

* * *

Rhadamanthe s’estimait particulièrement bien entraîné à la consommation de whisky. Il commençait pourtant à en ressentir les effets – car non, il n’était pas envisageable que la chaleur qui baignait agréablement ses entrailles et le léger vertige qui le prenait chaque fois qu’il levait la tête soient dus uniquement à la présence, dans son champ de vision, d’un ex-Dragon des mers à la silhouette athlétique, aux abdominaux appétissants et au sourire canaille.

Par Hadès, ce qu’il avait envie d’effacer ce sourire d’un baiser, de mordre ces lèvres gourmandes, d’envahir cette bouche et d’étouffer Kanon avec sa langue…

Il ferma les yeux. Inspirer. Ne pas penser. Expirer. Peut-être aurait-il dû demander cette initiation à la méditation à la Vierge, finalement…

Il rouvrit les yeux, essayant de porter son regard partout sauf en face de lui.

A sa – maigre – consolation, d’autres semblaient aussi commencer à subir les effets des multiples tournées consommées. Le Poisson s’échauffait sous les feux croisés des injures du Cancer et d’un sermon du Capricorne, répétant d’une voix stridente que cette rose-là n’était pas empoisonnée, il n’était quand même pas complètement débile, bande de sales jaloux. Le Verseau demeurait aussi impassible qu’à son habitude, mais sa main droite semblait avoir totalement échappé à son contrôle. A l’insu apparent de son propriétaire, qui continuait à fixer la piste de danse, elle s’était plongée dans la tignasse de Milo et s’évertuait à défaire les nœuds causés par son jeu de scène énergique. Le Scorpion sirotait son cocktail, les yeux mi-clos. Rhadamanthe n’aurait pas été surpris de l’entendre ronronner.

Seuls Mû, Shaka et Saga, abonnés au jus d’orange et à la bière sans alcool, devisaient amicalement.

Malheureusement, il n’interrompit pas son tour d’observation assez tôt et son regard fut une fois de plus aimanté par Kanon des Gémeaux.

Qui lui fit un clin d’œil.

Appuyé, explicite, avec une étincelle coquine qui le laissa au bord de la tachycardie.

Puis Kanon se leva, offrant une fois de plus au Juge sa sculpturale plastique, avant de se diriger de sa démarche féline vers la cabine du DJ.

\- Je rêve ou Kanon va chanter ?

Aphrodite n’allait pas rater l’occasion de détourner de sa précieuse personne l’attention d’Angelo et Shura.

\- Ouh là… grimaça Milo, qui avait additionné deux et deux.

Lors des précédentes soirées karaoké, Kanon avait chanté à peu près aussi souvent qu’il avait payé ses tournées, c’est-à-dire jamais. Aucun doute que cette nouveauté était due à la présence à sa droite d’un Juge des enfers qui réussissait l’exploit d’avoir l’air aussi coincé que Saga et aussi froid que Camus, mais qui, détail intéressant, ne quittait pas Kanon des yeux alors que celui-ci prenait possession de la scène.

Kanon décrocha le micro de son pied et resta immobile tandis qu’une mélodie sirupeuse et un rythme disco résonnaient. Pourquoi bouger ? Il lui suffisait de laisser son charisme écrasant envahir l’espace pour river à lui l’attention de tous les clients. Impérial, il parcourut du regard la salle. Le silence se fit immédiatement.

\- C’est pas du jeu, grogna Aphrodite.

\- Chut ! Siffla Athéna qui avait retrouvé son équilibre et s’était approchée pour mieux voir.

Kanon tourna la tête vers l’espace VIP et ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Rhadamanthe.

Celui-ci sut alors, sans le moindre doute possible, que cet homme serait sa perdition dans cette vie comme dans la précédente.

Kanon approcha le micro de ses lèvres et, sans détacher son regard de celui du Juge, feula (4):

_Sugar, sugar…_

_(Chéri, chéri…)_

Il pivota sur lui-même et, dos au public, imprima des ondulations lascives à son fessier parfaitement moulé de cuir.

Milo émit un sifflement admiratif qui s’acheva en geignement plaintif lorsque la main du Verseau, toujours égarée dans ses cheveux, tira brutalement sur une mèche.

\- Camus ! Fais attention, merde !

\- C’est de ta faute, tu n’avais qu’à pas bouger.

\- Silence, vous deux !

Les fautifs baissèrent la tête sous le regard courroucé d’une Athéna qui n’avait pas l’intention de laisser ces chamailleries gêner sa contemplation d’un Gémeau bis qu’elle appréciait de plus en plus.

Rhadamanthe, lui, n’avait rien remarqué. La déesse, les chevaliers, la boîte de nuit s’étaient évaporés aux frontières de sa conscience focalisée sur une seule chose : face à lui, dans la lumière, Kanon des Gémeaux, et la violente tension que celui-ci provoquait dans son entrejambe.

L’ex-Général se retourna d’un mouvement souple et ses yeux turquoise s’arrimèrent de nouveau à ceux du Juge alors qu’il susurrait, un octave en-dessous de la tonalité normale :

 _He’s acting shy, looking for an answer,  
_ _Come on honey, let’s spend the night together_

 _(Il joue les timides, cherchant une réponse,  
_ _Allez chéri, passons la nuit ensemble)_

\- Ça alors! S’exclama Athéna ! On dirait qu’il vous parle, Juge de la Wyverne !

\- Déesse ! Vous n’imaginez tout de même pas que mon petit frère pourrait…

Saga s’était dressé, scandalisé.

 _Now hold on a minute before we go much further  
_ _Give me a dime so I can phone my mother_

 _(Maintenant attends une minute avant qu’on aille plus loin  
_ _Donne-moi de la monnaie pour que j’appelle ma mère)_

\- Voyons, Saga, cesse de couver ton frère ainsi. S’il veut faire des avances à Monsieur de la Wyverne, c’est bien son droit !

Saga resta pétrifié tandis que de l’arrière s’élevaient ricanements italiens, gloussements suédois et un reniflement amusé ibérique. Milo arborait un sourire complice. Même Camus ne put empêcher le coin de ses lèvres de se retrousser discrètement.

Rhadamanthe, lui, sentit le sang quitter une certaine partie de son anatomie qui en avait monopolisé le flux pour lui monter au visage. Il ouvrit la bouche en une tentative désespérée pour contredire la déesse, mais sa voix s’était perdue quelque part dans sa gorge sèche.

Ce fut donc muet et bouche bée que le surprit Kanon lorsqu’il tendit le bras dans sa direction et se mit à l’appeler à lui de son index replié.

 _If you want my body and you think I’m sexy  
_ _Come on honey tell me so  
_ _If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
_ _Come on sugar let me know_

 _(Si tu veux mon corps et tu me trouves sexy  
_ _Allez chéri dis-le moi  
_ _Si tu as vraiment besoin de moi tends juste le bras et touche-moi  
_ _Allez chéri fais-le moi savoir)_

Rhadamanthe était à deux doigts de se téléporter séance tenante au Royaume d’Hadès. Il ne savait ce qui était le pire : la honte d’être la cible d’une invitation aussi flagrante, publique et vulgaire, les commentaires grivois de ses voisins, la sensualité qui débordait de chacun des gestes de Kanon, de sa voix rauque et de son regard magnétique, ou sa propre envie d’y répondre, là, tout de suite, et tant pis s’il était victime d’une manipulation, tant pis pour le protocole, tant pis pour les incidents diplomatiques éventuels.

\- Ah oui, on dirait qu’il a vraiment craqué pour vous ! C’est si chou ! J’espère que vous lui donnerez sa chance, au moins !

Autant pour l’incident diplomatique, songea vaguement Rhadamanthe avant que toute pensée cohérente ne disparaisse définitivement dans un torrent de désir et de désespoir mêlés.

« Chou » n’était pas le mot qui se serait imposé à l’esprit de toute autre personne qu’Athéna devant le spectacle de Kanon qui s’était jeté à genoux au sol, jambes écartées, micro stratégiquement placé, et donnait de suggestifs coups de reins tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Déesse, je crois que…

Mû considérait d’un œil inquiet Saga. Celui-ci semblait au bord de l’apoplexie et ses cheveux avaient étrangement pâli.

\- Fais donc, fais donc, Mû, coupa Athéna.

Elle n’avait pas l’intention de laisser les problèmes mentaux de son Gémeau numéro un l’empêcher de savourer les débuts d’une merveilleuse histoire d’amour.

Mû et Shaka se levèrent à l’unisson, attrapèrent Saga chacun par un bras et le téléportèrent au Sanctuaire loin de toutes ces émotions néfastes.

* * *

Rhadamanthe devait sans doute au self-control acquis en côtoyant ses frères pendant quelques millénaires d’avoir supporté la fin de soirée sans tuer Kanon des Gémeaux. Ou le traîner hors du bar et lui donner ce qu’il voulait contre le mur de la ruelle. Ou les deux. De préférence les deux.

Mais non, Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne savait se maîtriser, du moins en public. Il était donc resté stoïque sous les encouragements d’Athéna, les insinuations plus que claires du Poisson et du Cancer, les conseils du Scorpion et le regard mi-amusé, mi-compatissant du Verseau. Il avait – plus ou moins – réussi à ne pas déshabiller le Gémeau junior du regard lorsque celui-ci les avait rejoints après avoir conclu sa prestation sous les cris ravis des spectatrices, dont au moins une s’était évanouie. Il avait encaissé sans broncher un nouveau clin d’œil.

Puis Kanon s’était éloigné en direction de la table des Bronzes où il s’était apparemment lancé avec Andromède dans une grande discussion sur « les grands frères : avantages et inconvénients ».

Le message était clair. C’était à Rhadamanthe d’agir, et Kanon avait fait en sorte que tout refus de sa part apparaisse aux yeux d’Athéna comme « vraiment méchant », ainsi qu’elle l’avait dit avec un regard implorant et des trémolos dans la voix. Rhadamanthe l’avait déjà cruellement déçue en refusant de chanter _Yellow Submarine_ , il n’allait pas en plus infliger une humiliation publique à ce pauvre Kanon, n’est-ce pas ?

Sous les accents pathétiques, la menace était claire. Détresse divine. Crise de larmes. Nouvelle Guerre Sainte.

Rhadamanthe s’attendait à ce que Kanon essaie de le manipuler, et il avait eu raison. Il s’était juste trompé sur l’objectif de la manipulation.

Mais autant il détestait s’avouer vaincu, autant il devait avouer que cette défaite-là promettait quelques compensations… Se dit-il en se fondant davantage dans l’ombre de la colonne où il guettait Kanon. Celui-ci n’allait pas tarder à rejoindre le Temple des Gémeaux après avoir vérifié que son frère était en sécurité au sixième auprès de Mû et Shaka.

Kanon ne tressaillit même pas lorsqu’une immense silhouette sombre fondit sur lui au moment où il s’apprêtait à entrer dans son temple. Deux mains puissantes et glacées saisirent ses poignets et les clouèrent au-dessus de sa tête alors qu’il se retrouvait collé contre le marbre du mur. Un souffle chaud et parfumé au whisky frôla son visage tandis que les yeux dorés de la Wyverne, qui reflétaient la lumière des étoiles comme ceux d’un prédateur nocturne, s’approchaient à quelques centimètres des siens.

\- Tu es content de ton petit jeu ? gronda Rhadamanthe d’une voix basse qui vibra au plus profond des entrailles de Kanon.

\- Enchanté, murmura le Gémeau en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Il sentit la prise de Rhadamanthe se resserrer sur ses poignets.

\- Tu as peut-être gagné cette manche, mais ne t’imagine pas que la partie est finie.

\- Loin de moi cette idée. C’est beaucoup trop amusant.

Il n’y avait qu’une chose à faire pour effacer ce sourire moqueur. Rhadamanthe s’avança brusquement et plaqua sa bouche sans douceur sur celle de Kanon. Qui riposta immédiatement en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le goût ferrugineux du sang mit les veines du Juge en ébullition et il força le passage pour initier entre leurs langues un duel qui dura jusqu’à ce que les deux manquent de souffle.

La Wyverne s’écarta de sa proie juste assez pour laisser passer l’air entre eux.

\- Je te préviens que si tu veux continuer à jouer, il va falloir qu’on fixe des règles.

\- Des règles ? Mais oui, bien sûr… comme tu veux,

L’une des mains de Rhadamanthe lâcha aussi sec les poignets de Kanon pour venir le saisir à la gorge.

\- Première règle, rugit-il en fixant Kanon, son regard provocant et ses lèvres gonflées par leur baiser furieux. Tu ne m’appelles pas _sugar_. Jamais. Sous aucun prétexte. Compris ?

Kanon, que la pression des doigts du Juge sur sa trachée empêchait de parler, se contenta d’acquiescer de la tête. Aucun problème. Il adorait les règles.

Sans règles, quel intérêt y aurait-il eu à tricher ?

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lue!
> 
> (1) Shun chante « Les bêtises » de Sabine Paturel. Paroles de Sylvain Lebel.
> 
> (2) Milo chante « The Final Countdown" du groupe Europe. Paroles de Joey Tempest.  
> Pour les personnes qui douteraient encore de la parfaite adéquation de cette chanson avec l'univers de Saint Seiya, sachez qu'Europe est aussi le nom de la mère de Rhadamanthe (et de Minos) dans la mythologie grecque… (merci à Phedrelia pour cette précieuse information !)
> 
> (3) Aphrodite et Athéna chantent "Girls just want to have fun" écrite par Robert Hazard, ici dans la version de Cyndi Lauper.
> 
> (4) Kanon chante "Do you think I'm sexy?" de Rod Stewart. Paroles de Rod Stewart.
> 
> Les traductions des paroles sont de mon fait, et donc les éventuelles erreurs aussi.
> 
> Les tenues et jeux de scène de Milo et Kanon sont fortement inspirés des vidéos des interprètes originaux, que vous trouverez facilement sur Youtube.
> 
> Comme dit Saga, l'abus d'alcool est mauvais pour la santé.


End file.
